Making Noise
by ficwriterjet
Summary: Crack fic with zero plot. Roman and Deniz spend their first night together as roommates, and try something different.  WARNING: M/M Graphic slash & spanking


Author's Note & Warning: So this story has basically zero plot. It's graphically slashy and spanky crack porn with zero redeeming qualities, about a German soap opera that most of you probably don't even watch. This is a tag from episode 795 & 796 of Alles Was Zahlt, which you can watch with English subtitles on YouTube if you type in: "AWZ episode 795 & 796 English subtitles"

Making Noise

Roman and Deniz snuggled on the couch watching television, both worn out from moving Deniz's essentials into the apartment that day. Unable to keep his eyes open any longer, Roman leaned his head on Deniz's chest. His body relaxed completely when he felt Deniz's arm going around his back to pull him in close.

Before he could actually fall asleep, Lars and Stella arrived home. Deniz's arm went up to wave as he said, "Hey."

Roman sat up and smiled at his roommates. "How was the restaurant?"

"Good," Stella said.

"Expensive," Lars muttered.

"True," Stella agreed with a yawn. "I'm going to bed. I have training early tomorrow."

On her way to the bedroom, she gave Deniz a kiss on the cheek. Lars made eye contact with both Roman and Deniz and said, "Try not to stay up making noise until one o'clock again. We need some sleep."

Roman rolled his eyes, and opened his mouth to speak, but Stella beat him to it. "Don't give them a hard time Lars, it's their first night living together, and it's not their fault that the walls are thin." She turned to Deniz and smiled, "I think it's sweet."

Deniz smiled back, and hoped the room was dark enough to hide the faint pink tinge in his cheeks.

Roman saw it, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

This time Lars rolled _his_ eyes, and noticed there was a message on the answering machine. He pushed the button. The voice said, "It's Marion. I've been trying to reach Deniz. We were supposed to have breakfast, and…"

Deniz spoke over his father's voice, "It's an old message, you can delete it."

Not sleepy anymore, Roman's mouth turned down at the corners. Deniz had spent the morning running between the two apartments, and lying his ass off about what he was doing, all because he didn't have the heart to hurt his father, or Roman.

After hitting the delete button, Lars followed Stella into their bedroom. "Good night."

Deniz and Roman both said, "Night," at the same time.

Once the living room was empty, Deniz turned to Roman with a suggestive grin. "I'm ready for bed, too."

Any leftover annoyance he'd felt went away when Roman looked into his lover's eyes. He put a hand on Deniz's face, and they shared a gentle kiss. Roman pulled away first and said, "I'll get the lights, you go get ready."

Deniz practically jumped up from the couch, and hurried into their bedroom. Roman shook his head, an indulgent smile on his face, and tried to remember if he was that energetic at nineteen.

_Nineteen_, Roman thought while he stood and stretched his back. Most of the time he didn't dwell on the ten years that separated them. It was always there in the background of their relationship, but every once in a while the age difference seemed to surprise him all over again. He turned off the television, turned out the lights, locked the front door, and headed to the bedroom.

Completely naked, Deniz lay face down on the bed, with both hands under his pillow, and his face turned towards the door. His eyes were closed, but Roman could see his boyfriend's smile grow as Roman closed the door behind him.

Roman's eyes ran down the length of Deniz's body slowly, coming to rest on his ass. He walked to the side of the bed and said, "You know darling, you should be more careful about flaunting your pretty little ass like that. It might give me ideas."

With his eyes still closed, Deniz grinned and wiggled his butt.

Chuckling, Roman gave him a swat.

"Hey!" Deniz instantly rolled onto his side, getting his ass out of Roman's reach. "That's not the idea I was trying to give you."

Roman glanced down at Deniz's erection and then back to his eyes. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes," Deniz said softly, but it sounded uncertain, even to his own ears.

Roman kicked off his shoes, and crawled onto the bed until his face was inches away from his boyfriend's. Keeping his voice low, he said, "Because I would love to have you naked across my lap. I know you like to be watched, Mr. Supermodel, and I want to watch your skin go from cream to crimson while I spank it."

While Roman spoke, Deniz felt his dick twitching, completely in agreement with this plan. They hadn't done this before, or even talked about it as a kink, but in this moment, he found it very appealing.

"You were awfully naughty this morning, lying to me again, so soon after you'd promised not to." Roman shook his head in mock disapproval. "Maybe if you can feel my handprints on your ass every time you sit down tomorrow, you'll remember not to do it again for a while."

Finding it hard to breathe correctly, Deniz whispered, "You're right."

Surprise flickered across Roman's face for an instant, but was quickly replaced with a soft smile. He rubbed his nose across Deniz's nose once, a gesture of love and encouragement. He turned and sat down with his back to Deniz, so his legs were over the edge of the bed. Looking back over his shoulder, he said, "Okay then, come here."

Roman patted his thigh, while Deniz was staring at it. When Deniz didn't move, Roman said, "Come."

Getting up on his hands and knees, Deniz started inching his way over, a pink blush covering his face and neck. He settled himself down across Roman's lap, his head on Roman's pillow, and his long legs resting on the lower part of the bed.

Roman put one hand gently on Deniz's back, and used the fingertips of his other hand to trace the faint pink mark that was already on his boyfriend's butt from his original smack.

Thinking about the noise this would make, Deniz rolled to the side, getting his ass away from Roman's hand again, and hissed, "Wait! What about Lars and Stella?"

"Right," Roman said, remembering the thin walls. He gently rolled Deniz back into position, before raising his voice. "Lars?"

"Yeah?"

Dismayed at how clearly he could hear Lars' response, Deniz cringed.

"I'm going to spank Deniz, but after that we'll be quiet, okay?"

Stella's muffled giggles could be heard through the wall.

Deniz buried his face in the pillow, and squirmed. Roman rubbed a comforting circle on his back.

Clearly amused, Lars said, "Yeah, okay."

"See, it's fine," Roman said. Getting no response from his lover, he said, "Ready?"

Deniz nodded into the pillow, unable to speak in that moment. He felt a firm swat land low on the right side of his ass. As he was sucking some air in through his teeth, a matching swat landed on the left side. His hips jerked forward to get away from the second swat, inadvertently causing friction between Roman's jeans, and his hard dick.

The swats kept coming, and Deniz jerked his hips in time to the smacks, biting his lower lip to keep the moans from escaping, not sure if the pleasure outweighed the pain, or not.

Having done this before with others, there was no hesitation in Roman's swing, and within a few seconds, Deniz's butt was a solid pink from the very top, all the way down to his upper thighs.

Just before the pain became overwhelming, the swats stopped. Deniz took a deep breath, and let his body relax.

Admiring his work, Roman rubbed a hand up and down over the pink cheeks, and used the other to pet the back of Deniz's head. After a few seconds of this touching, Deniz rolled his hips in time with Roman's rubbing, enjoying the multiple sensations.

Roman started swatting again, catching Deniz by surprise, and eliciting a small yelp. Deniz bit his lip again. He was barley able to tolerate knowing that his roommates could hear the flesh on flesh smacking, but the thought of them hearing him cry out because of it, was too much. The words _stupid Turkish pride_ flitted across his brain, only to be pushed out of the way when the next solid swat hit him where butt met thigh.

The swats were coming at a slower pace for this second round, giving Deniz time to get over the sharp sting of each one. But after a few minutes of the slow rhythmic spanking, the sting turned into a burn, with each swat increasing the sensation. Deniz's hands clutched the comforter under Roman's pillow, not wanting it to stop yet, but not sure how much longer he could keep quiet or still. When Roman's hand landed in the same spot twice, a high pitched grunt of complaint escaped Deniz's throat.

Pausing for a second, Roman leaned down to whisper in Deniz's ear, "Are you going to remember not to lie to me tomorrow?"

A pleasant shiver went down his spine when Roman's voice rumbled through his ear. "Yes," Deniz said with his eyes closed, nodding sincerely. His hips still moving, even though the swats had stopped.

"Okay, then you can get up." Roman gave the reddened butt on his lap a gentle pat, before taking his hands off Deniz all together. He leaned back, resting both his hands behind him on the bed.

In one quick move, Deniz pushed himself up onto his knees, and straddled Roman's lap facing him.

Roman opened his mouth to ask if he was okay, but Deniz's lips met his in a demanding kiss, before any words could come out. Roman found himself being pushed back onto the bed, Deniz's upper body pressing him down. Deniz's larger hands linking fingers with his, and holding them in place on the mattress above his head.

Pulling apart for a second, Deniz looked into Roman's eyes and said, "I love you."

Roman picked his head up off the bed to give him a quick kiss. "I love you too."

Needing to feel skin on skin, Deniz started undoing the buttons on Roman's shirt. When half of them were unbuttoned, he impatiently pulled up the hem, tugging it off over Roman's head when Roman sat up. Deniz pushed him back down on the bed, and made quick work of undoing his pants, and yanking them down off his legs.

The two made eye contact, and Roman couldn't stifle a moan when he saw the hungry need in Deniz's face.

Deniz grabbed a condom from the nightstand, ripped open the packaging with his teeth, and rolled it down onto himself before reaching for the lube.

# # #

The next morning, Deniz woke up to the sound of Roman humming in the shower. He smiled while thinking about the night before, and sat up to see what it would feel like. He couldn't decide if he was disappointed, or pleased, that it didn't hurt. At best he could call it a slight tingling sensation, but it would still remind him of what had happened every time he sat down during the day.

He heard the shower turning off, and stood up, but the sound of Lars talking to Stella in the kitchen made him frown. In the heat of the moment, the excitement of getting spanked had outweighed the embarrassment of being overheard. But now that it was time to face them again, he was reluctant.

Deniz was about to climb back in bed, when Roman came out, wrapped in a towel.

"Morning," Roman said, walking towards him.

"Morning," Deniz replied, and leaned in for a quick kiss.

Roman took a close look at his boyfriend's face, "How do you feel?"

Feeling uncomfortable, but not wanting to admit it, Deniz said, "Fine," and eyed the floor for yesterday's underwear.

"Let me see your ass." Roman put a hand on Deniz's shoulder and turned him to the side. "Nice," he said, and rubbed at the small patch of faintly pink skin. "Are you sore?"

Deniz's face turned a brighter shade of pink then his ass. "No. I mean, I can feel it, but no, it's not sore."

"Good, because we still have to move the rest of your stuff in today." He gave Deniz a quick kiss, before going to the closet in search of clothes.

While Roman got dressed, Deniz got in the shower, hoping that Lars and Stella would be gone by the time he got out. He doubted he'd have as much trouble facing them later that night, after they'd all had some time to go through their daily routines.

He took an extra long shower, and was pleased to hear silence in the apartment when he got out. After getting dressed, he went out to find Roman sitting alone at the table sipping coffee.

They had a quiet breakfast together; both of them thinking that everything felt right in that moment.


End file.
